Fuel propelled vehicles and hybrid vehicles having engines usually include a refueling opening at the body; and a user opens a refueling door to refuel the fuel tank via the refueling opening. Fuel in the fuel tank generates fuel vapor. For hybrid vehicles, the fuel tank may not be opened for a long time or fuel vapor will not be purged for a long duration. Therefore, fuel vapor pressure may be built up in the fuel tank and depressurizing is needed to reduce the vapor pressure in the fuel tank before the refueling door is opened.
The inventors of the present disclosure have recognized that, if the refueling door opens only upon the confirmation of depressurizing in the fuel tank being completed, there may be a time difference between the time of a request to open the refueling door and the actual time of opening the refueling door and may cause confusion to a user. For example, the user may repeatedly press a switch for the refueling door because he or she is not sure if the switch works and may feel frustrated due to the efforts needed to open the refueling door.